Harm's Regret
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Songfic. well sort of. Aftermath of the episode "Secrets" What happened to Harm when he got sent to prison? Regret surged through him like lightning. Man i really suck at summaries. Rated T because, i don't know, probably of paranoia. An *SS8* story R&R


A/N: Song fic, Well sort of. The song doesn't have many lyrics. It repeats itself throughout the whole song, but, it's still a great song if you listen to it.

Song: "Sweet Dreams"

Artist: Emily Browning

SoundTrack: Suckerpunch

Thoughts: "_Italics"_

Lyrcis: _***Bold and Italics* **_(Except for the last one.)

Story is set after the episode "Secretes". Aftermath of the episode.

**HARM'S REGRET**

Harm didn't want to move. When he saw his sister again, regret surged through him like lightning. He immediately tried to replace it by saying he wasn't sorry. He couldn't say he hated her. That would be a lie. He loved her, more than anything in the world. A holding cell sounds better than sleeping restlessly in the ground of a backyard. When Greta walked through his sword intangibly, for some reason it frightened him. He might've been afraid of his sister dying again. Harm tried to shake off that feeling. She cant die again. It's impossible. Harm looked down at the floor of the police van. No more than a few moments ago he saw the ghost of his little sister. The one person he had left in the world.

_***Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?***_

The sister he loved, the sister he lived with, the sister he killed, burried in the yard and still he himself slept soundly each night as his younger sister's body rotted away in the soil of his backyard in cold nights. Even after the night he'd done it. He had crawled into bed saying, "Sweet dreams Gretta," and then he just slept, like nothing out of the ordinary happened that sunset when he killed her.

_***Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something.***_

The van started moving and he was dropped off at the police station. Several officers took him to a holding cell. Harm's head was hung low, looking at the ground the whole time as he walked, allowing the guards to lock him up for his awful deeds. The guards locked him in the cell. Several officers walked to the other detectives that were involved and asked what he was in for.

_***Some of them want to use you.***_

"He robbed a sword from a museum. Killed several men inside, and murdered his own sister." A guard said.

"How can a person just do that to his own sister? And for what? Power he should've known he'd never gain." Another officer said.

"Two heroes, Artemis and Zatanna, said something about him wanting to be pure. So that way he'd be perfect and be able to have extraordinary powers by using the sword he robbed. His sister was just a mere object in his way, that he claimed was making him

Imperfect."

_***Some of them want to get used by you.***_

The guard looked over at him where Harm's head continued to face the floor of his cell.

"Do you think he regrets it. The other officer looked too.

"I think he is now"

Harm wasn't moving. He stayed stiff and still like a statue. Just thinking of his sister.

"Greta." He breathed.

_***Some of them want to abuse you.***_

Harm felt the tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

"_No! Harm is perfect. He does not cry for anyone! Nor feel fear or regret._" Harm thought. "_I never want to return to that life! I'm better off without Greta!_" Harm put his head in his hands. The memories of him and Greta shot through his head. Spring picnics at the beach or a lake, with few friends, or little family, or sometimes just the two of them. Summer's at a beautiful beach house and trips to nearby amusement parks. Winters at ski lodges. Autumn they never left home for anything. Except for when Greta was younger always asking her beloved brother to take her trick or treating.

_***Some of them want to be abused.***_

The night he killed Greta. Her scream when his dagger plunged through her heart. At first it meant nothing to Harm and now it will forever haunt him in the jail cell. His heart is no longer pure. When he gets out. He has three options he's giving himself. _One:_ Either go visit Greta at her little grave at home and continue on with his life. _Two: _Give Greta a propper buriel. Or _Three: _Continue searching for magical objects like the sword, but use them to revive Greta, hopefully without her feeling pain. He could go to Ras Al Gul for it. But, for now he'll wait. For now he'll except his regret for the Murder of Greta. And wish her "Sweet dreams."

A/N: Lame story? Yeah I don't blame you guys for thinking that. Those of you guys who think it was a good story please review. I won't be writing anymore one-shots for a while and should probably start writing longer stories. Tell me what you think because I've already got a story idea in my head, but with slight writer's block. My next story will be posted soon enough. Thank you.

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
